District 11 Male (77th Hunger Games)
The District 11 Male is a character in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where he serves as the main antagonist of the games until Thalia takes over on Day 4, where he becomes a secondary antagonist. He was a tribute from District 11, joining the Capitol's Bane alliance. He was a smart, manipulative tribtue with an cowardly nature. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 9th day to Cora. The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, The boy and his fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the series, the boy joins the Capitol's Bane, where he tells his allies about his story involving burgers. He's blown off as an idiot, and doubted by all his allies. When they're not watching though, the boy sneaks off, and offers the career alliance information about the Capitol's Bane. They agree, and the boy becomes a career informant. His training score ends up being a 6, with an odds of 27-1. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, The boy runs toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. He doesn't do much during the bloodbath, other than hand Aquarius a walkie-talkie, explaining they'd talk through that. He survives the bloodbath, where he begins to plan the downfall of the Capitol's Bane. Secret Betrayel The boy ferries Naida, Lucia, and Hamaji out to the open ocean for them to scuba dive, promising to be back later that day. He never returns for them, and instead contacts the careers, telling them the alliance was split and to attack that night. During the raid, he causes Denshi and Cora to come back for him instead of escape, causing all three to get captured. He survives the events of the night, no one still knowing of his betrayel. Revealed Lies The boy then informs the careers that the Capitol's Bane were planning a counter attack, giving the careers time to prepare. He then slips roofies into Lucia's coffee, knocking her out cold. When the careers get to the resort, he offers Lucia to them. When he requests to join the alliance, Thalia refuses, seeing the boy a threat to her own manipulative ways, and instead gives him ten minutes to leave the resort or be killed. Taking Matters On His Own The boy isn't seen or heard from for the next five days, reappearing on the ninth day. He manages to sneak up and hold Cora at knife point, getting into a spat with Hamaji and Naida when they find him. The boy tells him he betrayed the alliance to avenge Xavier, due to a tribute from 3 killing his hero, and that the Capitol's Bane contained a tribute from District 3. When he's about to slit Cora's throat, she disarms him, and stabs the boy with his own knife. Death The boy ends up dying from the stab wound, and as an extra measure of disrespect, Hamaji tosses his body into the ocean, where it is quickly devoured by sharks. He placed 10th of 24. Personality The boy is a smart, manipulative asshole with little respect for others. He acted stupid to fool his allies, and sold them out instantly for petty revenge. He was shown to be cowardly, having the careers do his dirty work instead of himself. As the games progressed though, the boy grew more brave, and took on the alliance he was in at one point by himself. Appearance In Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, The boy is depicted as a strange, normal-sized boy. He's dark skinned, standing 5' 8" tall, and weighing 158 pounds. He has broad shoulders and toned arms, a modest torso with some muscle tone, normal hips, and strong legs. His black hair is short and close shaven He has an confident face with a sharp chin, and his unusual, unnerving eyes are gold. His nose is small and he has big lips. He usually wears street clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his unusual eye color and untrusty posture. Abilities *'Deceitful': The boy's was very good in the art of deceit, deceiving his allies into believing he was on their side. He able to sell them out and they not find out until days later. Equipment *'Knife': The boy was armed with a knife, which he used to threaten Cora with in his final day. It ended up being the weapon of his demise, as Cora snatched it from him, killing the boy with his own weapon. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane **District 7 Male † - Died before Betrayel **Sainaru Sutoma † - Died before Betrayel **District 8 Female † - Died before Betrayel Enemies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Cora † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Hamaji Nanashi † - Former Ally turned Enemy **District 10 Female † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Naida Bank - Former Ally turned Enemy *Careers **Aquarius † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Thalia † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † - Former Ally turned Enemy **Sarah Copperfield † - Former Ally turned Enemy **District 4 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy Appearances Trivia *The boy placed 10th out of 24 in the games, surviving longer than his district partner by 9 days. *Although he didn't directly kill anybody, he was responsible for causing the deaths of many tributes, such as Lucia, Denshi, and the 10 female.